marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gatecrasher (Earth-TRN295)
| HistoryText = Gatecrasher was the leader of the team of alien bounty hunters from various otherdimensional worlds known as the Technet. The Technet's work ranged through time, space, and other dimensions. Gatecrasher was always accompanied by the team's teleporter, the lizard-like creature known as Yap, who had an intense emotional dependence on Gatecrasher, and called her "mother," much to Gatecrasher's annoyance. In their first reported adventure, the Technet were hired by Sat-Yr-9, an other-dimensional counterpart of Opal Luna Saturnyne (Earth-9) to hunt down and capture her lover Kaptain Briton, who had fled to Earth-616. Kaptain Briton fought with his counterpart on that Earth, Captain Britain, and switched costumes with him, tricking the Technet into capturing Captain Britain instead. Once Captain Britain convinced them of their mistake, they joined him in battling the enraged Sat-Yr-9's forces. When Captain Britain returned to his own Earth, he discovered that Kaptain Briton had been killed by his sister Betsy when he tried to rape her. Some time later, Gatecrasher injured or killed a member of the Berserker Pirates, who had made advances to her. In reparation, the pirate's family forced the Technet to turn over all of their accumulated bounties to them. Angered by this turn of events, all of the Technet deserted Gatecrasher except for Yap and Scatterbrain. Soon after, the apparent despot of Kandahar hired Gatecrasher to acquire a 14th-century Incan mathematical model of the universe. Once in the 14th Century, however, Gatecrasher and Yap were tricked into eating fruit filled with the eggs of deadly parasites. The two of them were forced to stay beneath a cooling waterfall to prevent the eggs from hatching. Scatterbrain (then known as Fascination) travelled to the 20th Century and brought Captain Britain and his companion Meggan back with her to rescue her teammates. Once they rescued Gatecrasher and Yap, it was discovered that the affair was a plot by an alien who had wanted to force all of the Technet to work for him. Opal Luna Saturnyne later hired the Technet to capture Rachel Summers, the former X-Man known as Phoenix, whom Saturnyne claimed was a threat to the universe. This led the Technet into a confrontation with not just Summers, but also Captain Britain, Meggan, Nightcrawler, and Shadowcat, a group who would later come to be known as Excalibur. The Technet subsequently made their headquarters on a disused pier in the English coastal city of Brighton. It was here where they were hired by Nigel Frobisher on behalf of Sat-Yr-9 (who was posing as the banker Courtney Ross) to rescue Jamie Braddock from the African mercenary Doctor Crocodile. Too late, Gatecrasher discovered that Jamie was actually a powerful reality-warping mutant who had committed many crimes, including slavery. Gatecrasher and the rest of the Technet fought Jamie, but were easily defeated by his powers. Gatecrasher and the Technet made one last attempt to capture Rachel Summers for Saturnyne, only to fail and have their contract terminated by the Majestrix. As the TechNet turned on her, Gatecrasher ordered Yap to teleport the two of them away. The Technet's work has also brought them into conflict with the heroes the Fantastic Four. | Powers = Gatecrasher has certain telepathic abilities, the limits of which have not been established. | Abilities = | Strength = Gatecrasher's strength is greater than human, to an unknown degree. | Weaknesses = Though she possesses unusual strength, and though she is willing to engage in hand-to-hand combat, Gatecrasher lacks skill and training in that area. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Gatecrasher has used a range of weapons, most notably a blaster concealed in her wristband. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:X-Men: The Animated Series Characters Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Telepaths